The Curse of Michael Myers
by Chris Vegvary
Summary: When the Tendos decide to have a Halloween party, an uninvited guest crashes the party and starts taking people out. What is the reason for The Shape's actions?


Ranma and other such characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi, other stuff, Michael Myers is owned by whoever owns him. This fic contains major violence and adult language.

Ranma ½: The Curse of Michael Myers   
by Chris Vegvary   


Genma: "...I know I should've told you earlier, but...I'm sorry, kids."

Ranma and Ranko sat quietly as they listened to their father explain why they had almost been brutally murdered and why a few of their friends already had been. Akane was held by Ranma, who was wrapped in a blanket along with his sister and Ryoga and their father. They were outside of the dojo, policemen all around. A detective stepped under the police tape and walked over to the four of them.

Detective: "Would anyone like to tell me what happened here?"

Ranma: "It's a long story..."

The detective sat down next to them.

Detective: "I've got all the time in the world."

Ranko: "It started yesterday..."

* * * * *

Ranma and Akane were sparring as usual. Ranma won, as usual. Ryoga walked into the training hall, looking almost worried. Ranko caught sight of this and asked what was wrong.

Ryoga: "I can't shake this weird feeling I've got. I guess it'll go away. I've got better things to think about."

Ranko stood up and kissed him on the lips.

Ranko: "Like me?"

Ryoga: "Like you."

Ranma: "Hey, Ryoga, how'd you find your way in here? I thought we'd find you in Okinawa or something."

Ranko: "Knock it off, bro. I told you, we've been working on his sense of direction. He knows his way around this entire property now."

Ranma: "Yeah, especially your room, right?"

Akane: "Ranma, we're supposed to be SPARRING, remember?"

Ranma: "Oh, sorry. Let me just..."

Akane took the chance to lay a punch right to his face, knocking him on the floor. She smiled and kneeled down, looking him right in the eye.

Akane: "You're getting careless, Ranma. You used to be able to beat me at the drop of a hat."

He surprised her by swiftly laying a kiss right on her lips.

Ranma: "WHO'S getting careless?"

Akane grimaced and jumped at Ranma. He caught her in his arms and they kissed. Akane pulled back and smiled.

Akane: "Come on, I'll go make us some lunch."

Ryoga and Ranko went pale.

Ryoga: "Er...I just ate, thanks."

Ranko: "Yeah, besides, I think Ryoga has a new technique to show me in my bedroom, don't you, baby?"

Ryoga: "Oh, hell YES! We'll be back in a couple days!"

Ryoga and Ranko raced back to Ranko's room.

Akane: "How about you, Ranma?"

Ranma: "Uh..."

Akane: "Kasumi can help me make cookies."

Ranma: "What for?"

Akane: "Tomorrow's Halloween, dope."

* * * * *

A man wearing a white mask and a blue jumpsuit, The Shape, boarded the ship unseen. Things were going well. This boat would carry him to Japan, where he would find the last of his remaining relatives and kill them. Only then would the pain stop. He would be complete again and he would be invincible. The ship began to depart from the docks. This would definitely be easy.

* * * * *

Nabiki: "This'll be great for profits. A Halloween party where I can charge people for entry."

Kasumi: "Nabiki, I wish you wouldn't try to make a profit off of every opportunity that arises."

Nabiki: "Relax. I've done it before. People expect it. I've got Ranma and Ryoga passing out invitations now. The invitations have the door charge on them. That way, they know how much to bring."

Kasumi: "Well, I need to get back to the kitchen and help Akane make the cookies."

Nabiki shuddered.

Nabiki: "Good luck."

* * * * *

Ranma and Ryoga stopped at the Nekohanten first, delivering invitations to Shampoo and Mousse. When they walked in, Shampoo dived at Ranma, embracing him. Ranma struggled to push her off of him.

Shampoo: "Nihao!"

Ranma: "Urgh...Shampoo, you...ugh, know I'm involved with Akane now!"

Mousse: "Ranma! How dare you attack Shampoo!"

Ryoga: "Mousse...you're talking to a door."

Mousse adjusted his glasses and saw a door in front of him.

Mousse: "So, Ranma...now you turn into a door when you get splashed with cold water? Or are you merely just DISGUISING yourself as a door!"

Ranma: "Over here, Mousse. My comment about me and Akane seems to have done the trick."

Shampoo: "I not BELIEVE you pick her over me. Hmph."

Ryoga: "Look, we just came to deliver some invitations to you guys for a Halloween party tomorrow. Where's the old ghoul?"

Shampoo: "Great Grandmother leave for a couple days. She not be back in time for party."

Ranma: "Well, then you two are the only ones here getting invitations. Here."

He passed them little envelopes.

Ryoga: "We have to get to Ukyou's now."

They walked outside and headed for Ukyou's place.

* * * * *

Kodachi: "Brother dear, it appears that we have recieved invitations to a Halloween party tomorrow--"

Kuno: "Bah! Throw it away. I've no tolerence or time for such things."

Kodachi: "--at the Tendo Dojo."

Kuno: "Hmm...I suppose if that is the case, I will attend, merely to see the fair Akane Tendo and my Pig-Tailed Goddess."

* * * * *

Hiroshi: "Hey, Daisuke, check this out."

He handed Daisuke an envelope.

Daisuke: "What is it?"

Hiroshi: "Party invitation."

* * * * *

Azusa: "Mikadoooooo!"

Mikado: "What, my dear stupid girl?"

Azusa: "We're invited to a party tomorrow. Here's your invitation."

Mikado opened the envelope and read the card.

Azusa: "Oooooh! That envelope is so cuuuuuute! Come here, José!"

Mikado groaned and handed her the envelope, which she immediately snatched up.

* * * * *

The ship docked. The Shape jumped over the side, brandishing a fire axe in his right hand. He walked over to a sign that said, "Nerima: 50 miles." It would take longer than he thought, but he'd do what was necessary to get them. He started walking.

* * * * *

The next morning, Ranma awoke and went to the breakfast table. He was surprised to see that Ranko, Akane, Ryoga, and Kasumi were wearing costumes and Genma was in his panda form.

Ranko wore a tiger striped leotard with knee-high boots, matching gloves, and a set of cat ears to top it off. Ryoga wore a brown hat and a red and green sweater. On his right hand was a glove with plastic knives on the fingertips. Akane wore a suit similar to Ranko's except it was a white cat costume. Kasumi wore a long red dress, high heels, and purple gloves that went all the way up to her elbows.

Kasumi: "Good morning, Ranma. Where's your costume?"

Ranma: "Uh...costume, costume...I don't have one. I'll just go as a murderer or something."

Nabiki: "Well, since it IS Halloween and I'm about to be raking in the cash, I took the liberty of buying you a mask for our special event tonight."

Ranma: "Thanks, Nabiki. I owe you one."

Nabiki: "You owe me a lot more than one."

She handed him a white mask with frizzy hair that he slid over his head. The others laughed at him. He grabbed a large kitchen knife.

Ranma: "Great."

* * * * *

That night, Nabiki began collecting money for those who came to the party. There were few left to show up. The only ones who hadn't yet were Daisuke, Hiroshi, Shampoo, Mousse, Mikado, Azusa, Ukyou, and the two Kunos. They'd come, though. Nabiki knew it.

* * * * *

Hiroshi and Daisuke were walking down a dark alleyway. It had been Hiroshi's idea to go this way.

Daisuke: "Are you sure this is the right way, man?"

Hiroshi: "It's a shortcut."

A man appeared at the mouth of the alleyway, behind them. They walked on, totally unaware of their horrible fate. The Shape followed them. They soon came to a dead end and had to turn around, Daisuke coming face to face with The Shape. The Shape still had the axe. He raised it above his head.

Hiroshi: "Oh, I get it. You set up a little Halloween prank to scare me, didn't you, Daisuke?"

Daisuke didn't even move as The Shape brought the axe down and split his head in half, splattering blood and chunks of brain on Hiroshi.

Hiroshi: "Wow, that was a nice touch."

The Shape pulled the axe out of Daisuke and slammed it into Hiroshi's chest, the blade coming out his back. He fell over instantly and died. The Shape walked back towards the mouth of the alleyway, not bothering to pull the axe out of Hiroshi.

* * * * *

Azusa: "Are we there yet?"

Mikado groaned.

Mikado: "As you can see, we are NOT there yet."

Azusa was dressed in a skimpy bunny outfit. It was basically a white leotard with a puffy rabbit tail on the rear end and bunny ears for her head. Mikado was dressed in a white tuxedo with white gloves and a white bow tie. Everything he wore was white.

Just before they passed an alleyway, there was a loud noise coming from within, like someone was chopping wood. Both Mikado and Azusa heard it immediately. Azusa hid behind Mikado, who was slowly approaching the alleyway. He looked deep into it but turned back to Azusa.

Mikado: "Nothing."

After he said that, The Shape pounced on him from behind. Azusa was scared beyond belief. Mikado screamed as The Shape sat on his back and pushed his hand into Mikado's skull with all his strength. The Shape felt blood run over his hands as Mikado's head was no more than a puddle of blood and teeth. The Shape turned to Azusa. She looked back at him, then Mikado...then she fainted. The Shape walked away.

* * * * *

Ukyou, Shampoo, and Mousse had arrived, but the others hadn't yet. Nabiki was beginning to worry about her profits. Why would people NOT want to go to a party held at the Tendo Dojo? She would find out why tomorrow. She was about to give up and go inside to enjoy the party when she noticed someone walking around in the dark.

Nabiki: "Hmm, now who could that be?"

She went deeper into the cool night air, looking for whoever it was that was just there. She walked past a parked car and just barely saw a figure in a white mask walking around to the other side. Nabiki smirked.

Nabiki: "Ranma, is that you?"

There was no answer. Nabiki waited for him to come around to the other side. When he didn't, she walked around to surprise him. She rounded the car and The Shape grabbed her by the throat with one hand and lifted her off the ground. Nabiki gasped and tried to pry his hand off her neck but he was too strong. She knew what was happening. She was going to die.

The Shape walked, still holding her, towards the koi pond. He dropped her into it and picked up the biggest rock in the area. When Nabiki caught her breath, she looked up at him. He held the rock over his head in both hands.

Nabiki: "Wha--"

Before she could finish, The Shape slammed the rock full force down on Nabiki's skull, killing her instantly. Her body floated face down on the surface of the now blood-red koi pond.

* * * * *

Kodachi: "I'm surprised Nabiki's not here collecting money for her not-so-charitable-funds."

Kuno: "Yes, one as viscious and money hungry as she would certainly take advantage of a situation such as this."

Akane greeted them.

Akane: "Where's Nabiki?"

Kuno: "She's not here."

Kodachi: "Lovely outfit."

Akane could tell she was being sarcastic. Kuno got a good look at it and began drooling. Unaware of it, Akane invited them in. The party was pretty much picking up. Everyone danced. Unnoticed by all, The Shape watched through a window, seeing his father and half-sister.

* * * * *

Soun: "Genma, my friend, why aren't you 'dressed up' anymore?"

Genma: "I couldn't take all the heat that panda body had."

Soun: "By the way, have you seen Nabiki? She's missing from the door."

Genma: "No, I haven't seen her."

Soun: "We also seem to have a few kids missing. The kids that always come to these parties."

Genma frowned. He thought momentarily. Could he have been wrong? Was it happening again? No, surely it couldn't be. He'd have to keep a closer eye on his children tonight.

* * * * *

Shampoo: "Mousse go upstairs with Shampoo?"

Mousse: "I never thought I'd live to hear you say those words, Shampoo!"

Shampoo: "If Mousse no let go of me, you won't live much LONGER!"

He released her from his embrace and followed her upstairs. Shampoo didn't know why, but she didn't want to be alone. The Shape watched them go upstairs. They were the only ones up there. He walked into the dojo and started heading for the stairs when Ukyou grabbed him.

Ukyou: "Hey Ranma, where are you going?"

The Shape stared at her.

Ukyou: "Cat got your tongue?"

He nodded. She released him and frowned. Had he gotten taller? Yep.

Ranma: "Ukyou, who ya talking to?"

Ukyou looked back at Ranma, who was pulling off his white mask. She looked confused. When she looked back at the man she had grabbed, he was already gone.

* * * * *

Shampoo: "I just no want to smoke alone."

Mousse: "Oh. Hey, Shampoo...why do you smoke anyway? You know it's bad for you and it'll slow you down."

Shampoo lit up a cigarette and puffed a couple times, sighing.

Shampoo: "It just a habit. Shampoo can quit anytime she wants."

Mousse: "Let me have one."

She shrugged and handed him one. Mousse wasn't so bad to talk to when he wasn't being so stubborn and possesive. He lit his up and inhaled like a pro.

Shampoo: "You've done this before."

Mousse: "Yeah, all the time. Especially after you beat the crap out of me."

He smiled, which, in turn, made Shampoo smile.

The door creaked open and the cigarettes went out the window.

Shampoo: "Yes?"

It was opened all the way now. In the doorway stood The Shape.

Mousse: "Nice costume choice, Ranma."

The Shape stepped into the room and approached Mousse. Mousse just sat there calmly, as there was nothing he should be afraid of. The Shape stopped right before him. Mousse looked through the two eye holes.

Mousse: "Wait a sec...you're not Ranma. Who are you?"

As soon as Mousse asked his that, The Shape grabbed at Mousse, who flipped over the bed and landed on his feet. He pulled out four long knives and held them before his face. Shampoo, not wanting to interfere, stood against the window. The Shape advanced upon Mousse and Mousse slashed him.

The Shape looked down at the long gash across his chest. He looked back at Mousse and continued to walk towards him. Mousse quickly threw a knife at The Shape but he caught it in his right hand. Before Mousse could blink, The Shape had a hold of him and threw him at Shampoo. They both tumbled backwards and slammed through the window, breaking it and falling towards the ground. Mousse landed on a sharp broken piece of the window pane, impaling him. Shampoo hit the ground and fell unconcious. The Shape headed for the stairs.

* * * * *

Kodachi was closest to the stairs, so she was the only one who heard the glass shattering and the brief scream of what sounded like Shampoo. She headed for the top of the stairs to investigate. When she got to the top, The Shape popped up in front of her and quickly sliced through her neck with one of Mousse's daggers. Her head fell off her shoulders and rolled down the stairs, accompanied by her body a moment later. Many people caught sight of this and screamed, racing towards the front door.

Ranko had been dancing with Ryoga when they noticed the screaming and everyone running. They glanced toward the stairs, seeing Kodachi's decapitated body. Kuno came up behind them and asked what happened. Neither of them could bring themselves to tell him, so they pointed to the corpse. His reaction was nothing less than psychotic. The Shape was now at the bottom of the stairs, brandishing the daggar he killed Kodachi with. Kuno rushed at him with his bokken, slicing deep into his left shoulder. The Shape grabbed Kuno by the head and slammed it into a wall, breaking it. Kuno's body slumped to the floor.

Genma, Ranma, Soun, Akane, and Ukyou went to the source of the screaming. Once they saw why, they ran out of the house, Kasumi trailing behind because of the other people spilling out of the doorway.

Ranma went back in the house to get Ranko and Ryoga. The Shape was slowly advancing towards them. Ryoga tried a spin kick to the head but The Shape was back up in seconds. Ranko tried a sweep kick but again, The Shape was back on his feet. Ukyou rushed him from behind with her spatula. The Shape realized and grabbed her by the neck as she dropped it. He threw her against a wall and she slid down to the floor, unconscious. The Shape turned back to Ryoga and Ranko, who were right on him by now. He didn't notice Ranma behind him either. They all simultaneously jump kicked him in the head. The Shape hit the floor but grabbed Ranma's foot. He was about to stab him with Mousse's daggar when Kasumi appeared and slammed a butcher knife into his stomach. Ranma stumbled and Ranko and Ryoga helped him up. Genma ran inside, shouting. He picked up Ukyou and slung her over his shoulder. Soun did the same to Kuno.

Genma: "We have to get someplace safe! Follow me!"

They headed for Doctor Tofu's clinic.

* * * * *

Dr. Tofu: "The police are on their way."

Kasumi: "Thank you, Doctor."

Dr. Tofu: "S-sure, Kasumi."

Ranma, Ranko, Akane, Ryoga, Kasumi, Soun, Ukyou, and Kuno sat listening to Genma speak of his past. They were back at the dojo, waiting for the police while Doctor Tofu kept an eye on The Shape's body, making sure he didn't get up.

Genma: "I guess I'll have to explain this to you kids. About twenty-five years ago, before I met your mother, I was in America training with my old master. I got drunk one night with him and blacked out. When I woke up, I was in bed next to a woman named Jessica Myers. We got to know each other a little and two months later, she found out she was pregnant with my child. I ran. I was afraid, so I ran. The child was born. She named him Michael Myers, keeping her last name."

He sighed as he recalled the events afterwards. He seemed to be speaking directly to Ranma and Ranko. The police had arrived.

Genma: "Six years later, I heard that he'd murdered his sister. Cut to fourteen years after that. He escaped from a mental hospital and killed a bunch of people in Haddonfield, Illinois on Halloween night. He killed a lot more people and now he's come for us. Me, because I'm his father and you two because you're his half brother and sister. He's killed a lot of your friends tonight. He comes back every Halloween, looking for his family members and killing them...I know I should've told you earlier, but...I'm sorry, kids."

* * * * *

Ranma: "That's about it."

Detective: "Very interesting story."

Akane: "Who are you, anyway, Detective...?"

Detective: "Loomis. Sam Loomis."

Policeman #1: "Detective! We've got a live one back here."

A couple policemen helped a staggering Shampoo to the blankets. She was covered in dirt and she looked scared, but then, who didn't? Two people wheeled a stretcher with a body bag on top around the side of the house that she had just come from.

Akane: "I wonder who that was..."

Shampoo: "Mousse."

Akane looked at her. Shampoo just stared at her feet. She didn't want anyone to see her crying, especially over Mousse. The three policemen came out of the dojo to ask Loomis what they had all told him. Loomis just sighed and said he'd tell them later. Right now, all he wanted was to see the body of Michael Myers.

They walked into the dojo. Most of the bodies had already been carried away on the stretchers. In the living room, there was a large puddle of blood on the floor but no body.

Loomis: "Who moved the body?"

Policeman #2: "I...I don't understand...? He was just here!"

Policeman #3: "Are you sure someone didn't move him?"

Policeman #2: "Positive!"

Loomis's eyes went wide. He was gone. Michael Myers was gone. He might be bleeding to death, but he didn't think they'd seen the last of him. He walked back outside to the group of victims. He only looked at them as they looked back. Policemen were scattering about. The dawning realization fell on the group.

Ranma: "He's gone, isn't he?"

Ranko: "That means he'll be back..."

Ryoga: "Next time we'll be ready."

Akane: "How do you prepare for something like this to happen again?"

Ukyou: "I'll be waiting for it, expecting it."

Shampoo: "Me too. Shampoo wait as long as necessary to avenge Mousse."

Kasumi: "Will we really be ready?"

Soun: "We will be. We'll fight and we'll win."

Genma: "Next Halloween and every Halloween after that."

Kuno: "Though, that which is evil cannot die...I will avenge all."

Right there, they made a pact. A promise, that every Halloween from now on, they'd wait and be prepared for him. Loomis didn't know why, but he also promised with the rest of them. Normally, he would've gone to look for Myers himself but he knew that he wouldn't be found. It wasn't over, nor would it ever be. Halloween would never be the same for any of them ever again.

[Cue "Halloween" theme music: Roll credits.]

Author's Notes   
---------------------   
I felt that I had to write this story. I saw so many Ranma/Halloween stories that weren't the kind I wanted to see. None of them had Michael Myers. They were all about the holiday. And I know that some of you wanted to read one that did have Michael Myers, so here you are. I'm writing a sequel shortly.

You wanna contact me? Email me at ranma_male@yahoo.com and please, no flames. I know people usually take their first flames and hang them on the walls and all and try to be mature about it, but not me. If you insult me or my work, rest assured, you will be getting a very angry and thorough insult back. Thanks for your time and thanks for reading the story.

E-mail -- ranma_male@yahoo.com


End file.
